


keep up the pace

by gwanshim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mostly Crack, Other, Sexual Content, Shorts, it's junhui's birthday in #6, jihoon murders a moped in #3, junhui battles with a burger in #1, junsol adopt a kitten in #5, minghao lowkey tops in #2, rated mature because leaving it unrated made me nervous, there's gonna be so much shit here, updated once every millennia, weird sexual wonhui angst in #4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of extremely short drabbles that could or could not help me get back into actual fic writing.</p><p>
  <span class="small"><strong>WARNING:</strong> May contain sex stuff, scandalous language, bad puns, half-assed characterisation and high concentrations of crack. Parental supervision is not advised.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hangry as fuck [foodhui]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwlosko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/gifts).



> Hello, I'm ao3 user gwanshim, and I'm in what you'd call a slump (retirement, procrastination, etc). Take, for example, all my unfinished chaptered fics. Most notably my Junhao fic which I haven't updated since December 2015 – and not to forget, my countless half-finished au's sitting in my scrivener that are nowhere near finished. So, why am I sacrificing myself to the fanfic Gods again by starting this? Good question. Let me know when you find out.
> 
> This is just going to be a series of extremely short drabbles that I've either already written for some other reason, or write just because I feel like it and I don't want to try and commit myself to something long. So this collection was born! Probably filled with 99% crack, nonsense and my cryptic messages from my soul begging to be released from Hell.
> 
> Special shoutout to who this is gifted to: this collection's midwife and fellow fic-struggler Kaden. Thank you for all your support and love and for saying you wanted this collection I love you so much you're amazing. Without you, I'd probably shrivel up and die like a sultana – and nobody likes sultanas. (But, if you like sultanas... I mean, that's cool too.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Junhui x Food (aka. the most important ship ever)   
>  **Rating:** T   
>  **Word Count:** 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this for an RP activity check but foodhui is the only Jun ship which I acknowledge and know is real. What is a wonhui. What is a junsol. Foodhui is my one and only OTP.

Junhui swears he's never been as devastated as he is right now. He's trembling, hands shaking and throat closing up. He hates it. The more he thinks about it, the more frustrated and annoyed and _angry_ he gets. He can feel his heart race, his fists clench around the paper he's holding in his hand and it all becomes too much for him, he can't take it anymore he's so _mad_. He stands up and slams his fist on the table, the rattle of the ch air and the loud sound reverberating around the almost empty room. He doesn't even notice everyone turning around to stare at him.

"I can't believe it," Junhui mutters to himself bitterly, throwing the burger to the ground with a scowl, "they forgot the fucking pickle."


	2. say in the matter [junhao]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Junhui x Minghao   
>  **Rating:** M   
>  **Word Count:** 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for ao3 user [junhuidu (buxiban)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buxiban/pseuds/junhuidu) because there was a craving for top!hao and I was in a drabbly mood so this sort of happened. Idk lmao. I had to get back in touch with my junhao roots for this ohmygod.

“Condoms?” Minghao asks, lips brushing against the shell of Junhui’s ear. In any other situation or context, Junhui would probably laugh, smack Minghao away and never bring it up again – but right now, with the current context and considering he’s got three fingers up Junhui’s ass, he figures Minghao has every right to be whispering the word ‘condom’ into his ear. Not that Junhui’s really complaining about it.

“ _Fuck_ , Minghao,” Junhui manages to grumble, breath already slightly ragged and teeth digging into lips, “didn’t you get it earlier?”

He feels a puff of air against his cheek; a laugh of sorts, and Minghao pulls away, leaning over to rummage through the bedside drawer again. “Sorry,” Minghao says, although he doesn’t sound very apologetic, “must’ve gotten distracted.”

“By what, I wonder,” Junhui gripes. Minghao only snorts and turns back towards him with a square foil wrapper between his fingers, eyebrow raised in mocking question. Fucker.


	3. take it or leave it [seokhoon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Seokmin x Jihoon   
>  **Rating:** T   
>  **Word Count:** 291   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for ao3 user [hjs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hjs) because seokhoon is a really good thing and I love seokhoon so much? Seokhoon is actually my #2 tbh I love seokhoon. I was also feeling a little drabbly but w/e. I don't have anything else pre-written from here either so [shrug emoji] we shall see.

“Why are you happy all the time?” Jihoon asks, astounded as Seokmin just shrugs it off and leans against the hood of _his_ car. Jihoon scrunches his nose but doesn’t say anything about it.

“I’m not,” Seokmin replies matter-of-factly, giving a shrug as he turns to Jihoon with his blindingly bright smile, and Jihoon feels the urge to look away from him before he either fries his corneas or spontaneously combusts.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Jihoon hisses back, turning around in defiance to bore holes into the concrete instead, “you’re never pissed off no matter what happens. Admit it.”

“I’m not!” He defends again, this time with an amused lilt to his voice, and it rubs Jihoon the wrong way _just_ enough for him to glare daggers at Seokmin for a split second. “What,” Seokmin laughs,“did you think I’m a robot or something? Incapable of complex human emotions? I do feel other things, just so you know.”

Jihoon scowls. “Sure as hell doesn’t seem like it to me,” he snarks back, but Seokmin only shrugs again, grabs Jihoon’s shoulders and spins him around to face him.

“I’m not happy all the time, of course. I just don’t let things get to me. Forgive and forget. Pick up and move on. I don’t wanna sound cliche, but life’s too short.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Suit yourself,” Seokmin says airily, “but I don’t think hating you for a stupid mistake you’ve made will make the situation any better for either of us.”

Jihoon squints up at him, his patience wavering and the rays of the sun shining directly in his face. He can’t fucking believe this.

“I literally _just_ reversed over your brand new moped three minutes ago, and you _forgive_ me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you also like seokhoon pls let me know I need seokhoon buddies.


	4. fingertips [wonhui]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Junhui x Wonwoo (ew gross who even ships this ~~it's not like wonhui is my otp or something what no way~~ )   
>  **Rating:**  M   
>  **Word Count:** 247

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚ guess who's back back again shady's back tell a friend
> 
> ˚ loljk i'm basically dead in the fic world lets mourn my death together.
> 
> ˚ you're probably thinking "holy shit mareena finally posted something after like a whole fucking century what even is this" and i assure you i'm thinking the exact same thing fam.
> 
> ˚ either that or you legit have no idea who i am in which case hi new friend. (i'm like old as balls my first svt fic was like a year ago and the 143rd svt fic on archive and i never post anything ever anymore so welcome newbies.)
> 
> ˚ anyway here's a small(ish) ~~lowkey~~ highkey (who am i kidding) sexual drabble what am i doing god knows.
> 
> ˚ also [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jk3Oe-2LmLk) the song i was listening to when i wrote this (it's not p101 sorry nananana hey). you should listen to it some time as in right now it's such a good song i love guy sebastian shoot me in the fucking foot.

Junhui’s fingertips have a habit of running down spines. Sometimes, they find their way up quivering thighs, slipping between skin and fabric. Fingertips feel the stickiness of sweat and the flushed heat of flustered bodies. They tease before they taste. It’s the appetiser before the meal, the trailer before the movie. Fingertips do so much. Fingertips do so little. Fingertips touch. Fingertips _feel_ – and maybe fingertips feel too much.

Junhui sometimes wonders if it means anything.

Even if it doesn’t mean anything at all.

#

Feelings have never been Wonwoo’s forte. He lets his fingers do the feeling. The touching. Trapped between messy sheets and heated skin, threading through tousled hair and dragging across sweat soaked clothes. He feels the thrumming of a heart underneath his fingertips, feels the way he shivers under the touch. He thinks that he feels too much with his fingertips. Too much without them.

Wonwoo sometimes wonders if it means anything.

Even if it doesn’t mean anything at all.

#

Tangled limbs and strained gasps can only say so much. Guttural moans muffled by hands and pillows and bitten by lips. Muffled by tongues sliding against each other and bodies pressed together in desperate yearning. Hearts beat together, but not in time. They touch, but don’t feel. Lessons are learnt, yet forgotten. They learn things from mistakes. Their fingertips can only feel so much. Too much. Not enough.

Because they sometimes wonder if they mean anything.

Even if they don’t mean anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was basically just a guy sebastian promo with angst.
> 
> okay but in other news i legit flew to melbourne for the weekend (i live in perth which is still like over 3000km away lol australia) just to see seventeen it was a wild experience. i don't even remember 75% of high touch i think i was too busy giving wonwoo this really judgemental look because he had the same expression when he was high fiving everyone else and i didn't approve so i didn't even look at like 5 svt members as i high fived them i'm terrible i know. wonwoo ended up looking at me super weird though (the boy has an attitude jfc) so i mean at least??? he changed his expression??? even if he ultimately was like "lol who does this bitch think she is why is she looking at me like i'm a piece of shit".
> 
> also holy fuck i whispered to junhui "i love you so much" and i guess he understood a little bit because he looked totally flustered hAHAHA HE'S SO CUTE and i just kept looking at him and smiling and he was looking back at me even when the person behind me had their turn it was an interesting moment. but right afterwards mingyu leaned over and whispered "hi" to me because i was too distracted by junhui (i'm sorry @ gyu) but mingyu shook me so bad r.i.p. i'm still recovering and it's already been two months.
> 
> so that's my fanmeet experience documented very briefly feel free to share yours because i legit don't even remember like over 50% of what happened i was too overwhelmed i just know i screamed into my hands a lot.


	5. maybe [junsol]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Junhui x Hansol   
>  **Rating:**  G   
>  **Word Count:** 248

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚ pAINED WHEEZING
> 
> ˚ i can't believe i'm updating this after like 8 months lmao y'all didn't see that one coming did ya well nEITHER DID I i deadass wrote this at 6am in a sleep deprived state and then went to sleep thinking of junsol and tiny kitties.
> 
> ˚ 'you're probably thinking "holy shit mareena finally posted something after like a whole fucking century what even is this" and i assure you i'm thinking the exact same thing fam.' pt.2
> 
> ˚ i feel so old here and like nobody cares about me anymore i'm like dead and gone i'm a zombie i have descended into Hell to live out the rest of my days moping over the lack of fic i write nowadays.
> 
> ˚ y'all probably don't care about my fic woes so how's your day going, i guess? good? okay. hope to make you kids a little happier with some junsol fluff. everyone loves junsol fluff.

Midterms really suck.

Actually, university in general just really fucking sucks. 

Hansol wants to die. 

Which is why he has no time for his boyfriend’s shenanigans, and boy, does Junhui always get himself into all sorts of shenanigans.

“But look at it!” Junhui coos, lifting up the tiny kitten in his hands to Hansol’s face. The cat mewls, high pitched and so, so small. Hansol feels the urge to scratch the fluffy, shivering creature under it’s chin. “Isn't it the most adorable thing you've ever seen?”

“Not really,” Hansol mumbles, but he gives in and scratches the top of the little kitten’s head anyway, a smile playing on his lips as the tiny animal purrs lightly. “You kind of take the cake.”

Junhui actually looks shocked for a moment, a blush and a smile creeping across his features as the silence fills the gaps. He really does take the cake, Hansol thinks. Junhui knows full well, too.

“But the kitten’s still pretty cute, right?”

Hansol finally let's his grin show, teeth peeking through his lips as his resolve wavers. Yeah, it's cute, and one little kitten isn't gonna make him fail his midterms, he guesses. Maybe.

“Yeah,” Hansol concedes with a lilting laugh, looking up from the kitten into Junhui's hopeful eyes, “it's pretty cute. Wanna keep it?”

With Junhui's blinding smile and a firm kiss to his cheek, Hansol guesses one little kitten couldn't make him fail his midterms – but two? He smiles to himself. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote something after like 8 fucking years i'm grOANS at myself it's taken _that long_ for me to post again woo hoo.
> 
> small life update that isn't longer than the fic: i started uni finally i know i'm old i'm 20 in november oh my god?? but please pray for me.
> 
> i'm actually active on twitter now so if you're into that follow me @foodhui i'm just really salty about junhui's mistreatment all the time.
> 
> if you're here wow thanks for reading i'm shook?? leave a comment so i know i'm not hallucinating please.


	6. selflessly [wonhui]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Junhui x Wonwoo (let me live)   
>  **Rating:**  G   
>  **Word Count:** 665

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ˚ HAPPY JUNHUI DAY, FRIENDS!!!
> 
> ˚ oh lookie a new update from me wiTHIN A WEEK WOW I'M SHOOK but it's junhui's birthday and that boy is my son i love him SO MUCH ahjahdjfhjdfa he's my baby and so so soft.
> 
> ˚ok but legit i wrote this for his birthday last year tbh. _last year_ , my friends. i've been dead for that long. and i was just going through all my dead, abandoned fics in my scrivener and was like "yo what's this?" and surprise!! it was an almost finished small wonhui junhui birthday fic i didn't post because it was short and it was too late for his birthday hAHA so i fixed it up a bit so it's as good as new and here we go, a fresh wonhui for ya. it's also lowkey why wonwoo is sick in this because this time last year he was a carcass.
> 
> ˚ please let me live though i'm the ugliest junhui stan it hurts and wonhui is my otp i'm just really really biased hence so much junhui and the second wonhui in this collection.
> 
> ˚ laughs nervously i love y'all though for still reading this mess of a collection it means so much!! happy 21st junhui day!!! c:

When Wonwoo wakes up, the first thing he notices is a familiar presence beside him. He hears the clack of glass and china on his nightstand, and the unmistakable smell of slightly burnt toast.

“Hey,” Wonwoo groans, scrunching and shutting his eyes tighter when light suddenly floods into the room, “what the hell?”

There’s a small chuckle before the mattress gives a little near the centre of the bed, Wonwoo finally managing to crack an eye open with a high pitched whine as he blinks and pins Junhui down with a frustrated glare.

“I was having a _really_ nice dream.”

“And a good morning to you too, Wonwoo,” is what Junhui says in response, reaching for the small wooden tray on the bedside table and picking up a slice of toast. It’s slathered generously with chocolate spread, and as Wonwoo sits up in his place, stiffly but eagerly, Junhui carefully brings the edge of the toast to his lips. “Are you feeling better today?”

Wonwoo bites down on the toast with a dull crunch and chews, cocking a brow at Junhui’s question when he sees Junhui’s concerned expression.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says once he’s swallowed the first bite, and leans in to take another, “it wasn’t even that bad to begin with. Just a head cold.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Junhui tells him gently, watching Wonwoo chew, “not eating a proper breakfast is just going to make it come back, so eat up.”

Wonwoo gives Junhui a skeptical look and shuffles a little closer, plucking the toast from Junhui’s fingers, which earns him a small, satisfied smile. Wonwoo grins smugly as he takes another bite, his body loosening up from the stiffness in his joints when he reaches over to tug on the edge of Junhui’s sleeve. He’s still sitting sideways, back facing Wonwoo as he watches him eat, eyes twinkling.

“C’mere,” Wonwoo calls, a hand coming out to hold underneath the toast and Junhui obediently leans forward to take a bite from the toast instead, Wonwoo delicately holding it out for him as Junhui leans back with a blush. Wonwoo feels his chest tighten at the look Junhui gives him, full of care and adoration he doesn’t deserve, yet the sleepiness still lingers. He must’ve gotten up earlier than usual.

“Junhui…”

“Mmh?”

Wonwoo purses his lips as Junhui swallows, reaching to brush stray crumbs off the corner of the other boy’s lips with the pad of his thumb.

“You know it’s your birthday, right? Did you think I forgot?”

Junhui looks a little surprised for a split second, expression morphing into embarrassment when the silence lingers in the air.

“No,” Junhui tells him quietly, chewing on his lip nervously, like he’s going to get in trouble, “I saw your present on the desk this morning. I haven’t opened it yet.”

“So,” Wonwoo prompts, “why the breakfast?”

Junhui shrugs.

“I can’t make breakfast for my boyfriend?”

“That’s not the point, Junhui.”

Another moment of silence. Junhui looks like he wants the bed to swallow him up, and Wonwoo feels a pang of guilt, letting his fingers find Junhui’s and intertwine themselves on his lap. He squeezes their hands, and Junhui gives another shrug.

“I know it’s technically my birthday, but I was worried about you.”

“Because I’ve been sick?”

Junhui gives him a guilty look and nods like it’s not a big deal, but Wonwoo’s frowning at him in disapproval.

“I didn’t really think about myself.”

Wonwoo sighs and leans over to slip the piece of toast back onto it’s plate, inching closer and pulling Junhui to meet him in the middle.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

“But, you’re my idiot.”

“I’m aware,” Junhui acknowledges softly, but he’s smiling, amusement shining in his eyes. Wonwoo thinks there couldn’t be anything better, and as he closes the gap between them, he can’t help but acknowledge the tightness in his chest and the smile on both of their faces, when their lips are pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for fluffy wonhui IT'S THE FIRST WONHUI FLUFF I'VE EVER DONE??? i've literally written two wonhui porns and a half i'm so uGLY. ALSO, did y'all see them hold hands on the 7th when they had dwc 3rd win because hoo boii was that adorable. wonhui are soft.
> 
> support junhui love this soft little boy. he just wants the best for his members and thinks of them so innocently like he always means so well and is always trying to help out and be positive he doesn't even share his problems with others because he doesn't want to burden them and tries to forget about whatever is troubling him by eating and sleeping them away!! a pure boy with unhealthy coping mechanisms!! (crying in the corner)
> 
> follow me on twitter @foodhui and watch me be unnecessarily emotional over junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe for new drabbles every few millennia.


End file.
